


Count It Out

by 8291993



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Birthday Spanking, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pretend they have accents, Sort Of, alex has the glorious beard, they aren't famous musicians but don't ask what they do cuz idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8291993/pseuds/8291993
Summary: Alex's birthday is coming to a close, but Miles still has other plans for the birthday boy.





	Count It Out

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for yourstrawberrylace on tumblr as a birthday present! (love her <3) 
> 
> not that great tbh definitely not my best work, but i hope it satisfies someone out there haha
> 
> my tumblr is miilex if you're interested in viewing more of my shitty content! thanks for reading!

“Come here, Alexander.”

It was rare that Miles used his full name, but when he did, it was reserved for special moments. Right now it carried urgency, a sense of demanding that Alex couldn’t quite identify. Regardless, he got up from where he was lying on the settee and padded over to the desk where Miles was seated, wrapping his arms around his fiancé’s neck. “Mm, missed hearing you say me name like that,” he murmured.

Miles placed a hand on one of his arms gently and made a soft clicking noise to chastise him, patting on his left thigh with the other to invite him to sit down. Receiving the message without question, Alex let go and circled around the office chair to straddle Miles’ lap. Soft lips immediately pressed against his own, followed by a tongue prodding into his mouth, which he willingly allowed in with a soft moan. Hands found their way into his hair, tugging and petting the soft strands, then slowly trailed down his neck and back to rest on his rear. He let out a squeak when he felt the hands grabbing at his bum, causing him to break away from the heated kiss.

“What, you thought I was gonna let you go to bed tonight without your birthday present?” Miles queried, chuckling at the other’s reaction. He merely blinked at him in response. The two had already gone out clothes shopping that day and even went out to dinner at a much-too-fancy restaurant afterwards (which Alex chose not to ask about, he didn’t wanna know where Miles was getting the money to account for the splurging). For the life of him, Alex couldn’t deduce what other presents he could possibly need. Miles seemed to detect his confusion and gave his rear end another squeeze. “I mean your birthday spankings of course, love,” he explained simply.

Alex wouldn’t be surprised if he turned into a tomato right then and there. He had never received birthday spankings, not even as a kid for a funny gag, and the idea of it made his body feel ten times hotter than its normal temperature. “W-What?” he sputtered out, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Spanking wasn’t anything he’d ever thought much about, especially not in a sexual context, but he didn’t exactly mind the idea either. He’d received enough brief smacks on the arse to have an idea of what it could be like in excess. Part of him was extremely curious to let Miles try it out on him. Not that he had much of a say at this point, anyhow, because Miles was already lifting him up by his thighs and carrying him back to the settee.

“Right here baby, lay on your stomach.” Miles patted his leg again for the man to come to him. Making no attempt at protest, Alex crawled to him from the other side of the couch and settled in bent over his lap. A thousand thoughts bounced through his head about what was about to happen but were interrupted by Miles’ voice again. “You’re okay with doing this, right?” he asked him, suddenly gentler. Fingertips grazed slowly down his spine. Alex nodded and swallowed, appreciative of being asked. “Alright love, I’m gonna need you to count for me then. Let’s shoot for 12 instead of 32, yeah?”

He pulled down Alex’s underwear just enough to expose his bum, leaving his already half-hard cock trapped between the fabric and Miles’ thigh. Adrenaline burned in Alex's veins from the anticipation. A hand grazed one of his cheeks, rubbing in circles softly before pulling away to strike back down, sending a stinging pain through Alex’s nerves.

“O-One!” he gasped out, gripping the settee cushion as best as he could. His cock twitched beneath his briefs, making him moan quietly. Miles gave him a moment to recoup, then brought his hand down again, harder this time, followed by a third one in quick succession. Alex let out a shaky sob and nibbled on his bottom lip. “Two…th..three…”

He felt a hand run through his hair once again, mussing up the locks, then gripping tight and pulling as Miles spanked him a fourth time. The shock of the action made Alex scream involuntarily, nails digging hard into the settee as he squirmed in Miles’ grip. Precome soaked the front of his briefs and was likely staining the cushion, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that. This was quickly becoming the hottest thing to ever happen to him.

“Four! Oh, fuck, Mi…” he whimpered.

His skin felt hot, no doubt the most on his rear, and his ears buzzed with adrenaline and arousal. Miles hummed above him, massaging the reddened area on his cheeks to soothe the pain. “Almost to the halfway point, baby boy, you’re doing so good,” he praised with a squeeze of his right cheek. Alex could only moan in response. He silently wished he had taken his (see: Miles’) shirt off before they began, the sweat making it stick to his back uncomfortably.

Miles suddenly brought the hand resting on his rear up to his face and offered two fingers against his plush lips. He grumbled out a laugh when the man took them in greedily, sucking as if his life depended on it. By the time he pulled them out, they were dripping with saliva, Alex’s tongue chasing the trail hungrily. “Good boy,” Miles said firmly, laying another punishing blow on his bum with his dry hand and pressing his slicked fingers to his hole immediately after, pushing in with only a slight resistance. Alex threw his head back in surprise and groaned in pleasure, rocking his hips into the fingers and rasping out “Five.”

This pattern continued, except with Miles pulling his fingers out to spank him each time just to press them back into him in after. Alex was becoming hoarse by the ninth blow and his cheeks were raw and scorching. There was just enough stimulation from the spanking and fingering combined to keep his cock throbbing, but not quite enough to make him come. At this point he was becoming desperate.

“Ten, oh god, ten, Mi, _please!_ ”

The spanking and teasing ceased all at once, Miles resting his hand on Alex’s lower back. “Please what, baby?” he asked innocently, tracing his index finger up and down his spine. “Use your words. What do you want me to do?”

“Please let me come sir,” he breathed out shakily.

Miles couldn’t help but smile at the nickname and at how fragile he sounded. “Almost done, love. Let’s finish it good, yeah?” With that, his hand came down with a loud crack, the noise practically reverberating through the room. “What’s that one, angel?”

“Eleven,” Alex crooned, spreading his legs as much as he could in his position. “One more.”

He braced himself for the last one, his entire body quaking as Miles leaned in to kiss his nape.

_“Come for me now.”_

The burn of his hand slapping his bum sent a delicious electric ecstasy through Alex’s system. His eyes rolled back as he came in Miles’ lap, hips jerking uncontrollably and rutting against him. Miles coaxed him all the way through it and bit back a groan when he finished in his own trousers, unsurprisingly by Alex’s little display. The two lay in silence for a moment catching their breath before Miles began to move, paying mind to Alex’s currently wrecked state and cautiously sliding out from underneath him. He walked away for a minute and returned with a bottle of lotion. “You did so well Al,” he cooed, squeezing some of the lotion into his hand and applying it gently to Alex’s abused cheeks, making the other sigh in content. “I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.”

Alex scratched at his beard and hummed thoughtfully. “It was really nice,” he agreed, “I enjoyed it much more than I thought I would…” his dark eyes flickered over to the man behind him. “Definitely,” he added.

Miles gave him that wicked grin again and kissed one of his cheeks, biting it playfully and earning a squeak of pained protest out of him. He kissed it again to apologize, smoothing a hand over the area. “You took quite the beating I would say. Think you’d be up for it again next year?” he joked.

“I think I’d be up for it anytime you want, actually…just give me bum a few days to recover,” Alex chuckled, sighing a second time as Miles carefully pulled his briefs back up. “You’re gonna have to carry me to the bedroom, though.”

“Message received, my little space captain.”

Strong arms lifted him up off the couch and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom, the pair giggling all the way up. Miles kissed his forehead as he placed him on the mattress, then quickly shucked off his pants before crawling onto the bed and lying down beside him. They lay on their sides facing one another, a goofy smile plastered onto Miles’ face. Alex pouted at him and scrunched his nose. “What are you cheesing so big about?”

He clucked his tongue and pulled the other man closer to him, their bodies now intertwined, foreheads pressed together. “Thinking about how good you look all disheveled in my t-shirt,” he replied. Alex giggled at that and playfully pushed his face away as Miles tried to kiss him, then settled into his shoulder. “I’ll start wearing them when we shag more often, then,” he mumbled, kissing his neck and allowing his eyes to droop shut.

Silence accompanied by the soft glow of the bedside lamp filled the room, and the two drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
